To Err is Human, To Purr Feline
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Tradução. 1x2. Heero dá um presente de aniversário para Duo que se vira contra ele e ganha um concorrente pela atenção do rapaz de trança. Contado em primeira pessoa do ponto de vista um pouco... Inusitado. Capítulo único.


**To Err is Human, to Purr Feline**

_Autora: Keiran_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_

* * *

_

**Título**: Errar é humano, ronronar é felino

_Trocadilho com a antiga frase bíblica "to err is human, to forgive divine" que significa = errar é humano, é perdoar divino._

**Avisos**: Capítulo único, romance, humor

**Classificação**: K+, waff, fluff, sap, POV

**Sumário da autora:** Em seu aniversário, Duo recebe dois presentes de Heero – infelizmente, um gosta de interferir na vida do outro.

**Sumário da tradutora**: Fic contada em primeira pessoa do ponto de vista um pouco... Inusitado.

Heero ganha um concorrente pela atenção de Duo que, por sua vez, troca de papel com o novo morador de seu apartamento.

**Casal**: 1x2

* * *

A vida é dura, acredite em mim. As pessoas vêm e te jogam de uma caixa para outra. Tome-me como exemplo. Sentado aqui, nessa maldita caixa escura, balançando e chacoalhando e, no geral, sendo uma chatice. Pequena também. Fiz cara feia para a fita radiante que algum cretino achou apropriado amarrar em volta do meu pescoço. Não uma fita qualquer, oh não. Tinha que ser uma monstruosidade gigante, vermelha e brilhante.

Ericei os pelos. Alguém pagaria caro por isso.

Eventualmente os tremores e ruídos pararam e após uma breve sensação de voar para cima, minha caixa foi colocada em uma superfície plana.

"Duo!" ouvi uma voz gritar. Conhecia essa voz. Já sentia os pelos de meu pescoço se arrepiando. Essa era a pessoa que me colocou nessa caixa. Ooooh, ele vai ver só!

De repente, havia o som de passos e um som agudo de surpresa. Ouvi uma agitação – talvez o recém chegado tinha acabado com o outro por mim? Suspirei, já que nenhum grito soou. Má sorte. Logo a tampa da caixa se abriu e me encontrei piscando para a luz clara. Felizmente não demorou para meus olhos se acostumarem (Há! Minha visão superior é conveniente! Viva eu!) e meu olhar se encontra com um par de enormes olhos violetas.

Estou fascinado. Já vi vários humanos idiotas indo e vindo, alguns pequenos pressionando seus rostos achatados contra as paredes da minha casa. Nenhum deles tinha olhos tão encantadores e uma voz tão ronronante, como percebi momentos depois.

Um par de mãos, tão macias quanto o pêlo de um gatinho, estendem-se para mim e tomam meu corpo inteiro, levantando-me para o peito da pessoa com olhos violetas. Esfrego meu rosto contra um pouco de pedaço de pele entre o estranho pano colorido que os humanos insistem em se enrolar. Humanos são estranhos.

E quentinhos. Ronrono.

Violeta Aveludado é meu, decido.

"Então, gostou dele?" ouvi. Imediatamente estou alerta. Esse é o Outro. Viro minha cabeça levemente e meus pêlos ficam de pé.

"Ele é absolutamente uma graça Heero. Obrigado!" meu bichinho de estimação diz. E devo acrescentar – seu peito vibra do modo mais agradável quando ele fala. Observo enquanto o usurpador se remexia inquieto.

"Então... Quatre pediu pelo nome dele escrito, pra poder colocar na tigela." Ergui as sobrancelhas e o encarei de leve. Ele está nervoso. Não gosto disso. Está planejando algo.

"Sério?" De repente sou levantado para longe do peito quente e segurado alto no ar. Reclamaria, mas agora estava encarando os olhos violetas. "Hm... Você tem olhos azuis tão bonitos, não é?" Violeta Aveludado esfrega meu nariz com o dele. Ronrono. Ele é meu. "Assim como Heero." Pelo canto dos olhos, vejo o Outro se surpreender. Estreito meus olhos. "E seu pelo é fofo e castanho, como o cabelo de Heero. Acho que vou te chamar de Heeyu! Não se importa, não é Heero?" Posso ver o Outro piscar em surpresa. Há um avermelhado nas maças de seu rosto. Posso farejar algo no ar...

Oh não! O Outro está no cio! E está atrás do meu animal de estimação!

Não na minha frente, senhor!

"Duo?" ele começa hesitante. "Eu... Eu estava pensando..." respira fundo. "Por favor, saia em um encontro comigo?" estou confuso. Sair? Encontro? Ora, ele não consegue achar a porta sozinho? Não consegue encontrar sua casa? E por que Violeta está com as faces vermelhas também? Aww... Ele está tão adorável!

"Eu adoraria" meu Violeta responde. Suspiro com quase alívio. Não há perigo, pelo menos por enquanto. Violeta obviamente sente a necessidade de cuidar de seres inferiores. Concordo com a cabeça e me aninhei de volta no peito quentinho. Puuuuuuuurrr...

Violeta acompanhou o Outro até a porta. Eles ficaram ali conversando por um tempo e então o Outro finalmente foi embora. Graças ao Grande Gato. Quando voltamos para o cômodo, colocou-me no chão e me disse para explorar, e foi o que fiz! Ganhei um apartamento satisfatório. Bem aconchegante. Gostei. Fiz uma rápida excursão e retornei para a sala de estar. E petrifiquei.

Violeta estava sentado no sofá, olhando para algo branco, fino e retangular; e tinha uma cobra em sua cabeça! Vi uma cobra em meu primeiro apartamento! São más! Então, sem pensar duas vezes, saltei. Salvaria meu bicho de estimação!

"Ai!" Violeta exclamou, pulando do sofá. "Heeyu! Não pode fazer isso!" tentei explicar que estava atacando uma cobra perigosa, mas então percebei que tinha gosto de... Cabelo.

Oh. Deve ser uma cauda. Humanos tem caudas nas cabeças, agora me lembro! Alguns dos humanos pequenos têm duas ou três até! Que monte de esquisitos. Tentei parecer encabulado, mas é difícil ficar envergonhado quando se está dependurado na cauda de alguém, agarrando firme com a boca. Violeta me pegou e me sentou em seus joelhos.

"Certo Heeyu. Regra número um: Essa é A Trança. Você não brinca com ela" disse severamente, fazendo cócegas em meu nariz com a ponta da tal. Ronronei e cocei meu nariz em sua mão. Era bom. Muito bom.

Mais tarde do mesmo dia, ganhei mais duas tigelas, uma para água ou leite, outra para comida. Também ganhei uma cesta para dormir, a qual Violeta colocou no corredor. Tolo Violeta. Claro que dormiria com meu bichinho de estimação! Tive de me esforçar um pouco para acostumar com a caixa de areia, mas sou uma criatura inteligente, portanto descobri sem demora. O quão complicado poderia ser?

As acomodações em meu novo apartamento foram tranqüilas. Meu animalzinho sabe o que é bom para os gatos. Há um amontoado de camisetas quentinhas com cheiro do Violeta para me enrolar quando quero tirar uma soneca. O que, infelizmente, era uma coisa freqüente para fazer, já que pobre Violeta tinha que deixar o apartamento todos os dias por um longo tempo. Ele diz que tem que ir trabalhar. Mas ele parece gostar, por isso não reclamo. Muito. Especialmente porque me traz presentes legais daquele trabalho; então deve ser um bom lugar! Ainda ontem me trouxe um poste de arranhar. É divertido! Também pude conhecer alguns de seus amigos, apesar de que o Outro geralmente vem com eles. Olhos-Céu é muito legal. Ele me deu um brinquedo de pelúcia! E ainda tinha o Pêlo Estranho. Ele era legal também; apesar de que às vezes ele tenta me ensinar truques. Por último, tinha o Passarinho. Passarinho tem cabelos negros reluzentes e alisados, olhos negros pequenos e redondos e uma pequena cauda empertigada. Ele é engraçado. Gosto de pular em sua cauda e me pendurar como se minha vida dependesse disso! Ele grita como um pássaro também!

Eu estava curioso se conseguia voar também e acho que ele tentou me mostrar; mas não fui muito bem. Violeta me pegou antes que pudesse me machucar. Passarinho é um montão de diversão.

Algumas vezes meu Violeta Aveludado sai ao anoitecer também. Eu rapidamente parei de gostar, quando ele saia à noite. Tudo bem, ele voltava todo bonito, olhos brilhando, e me abraçava bastante, mas tinha esse cheiro estranho nele. Um cheiro que não podia bem identificar. De vez em quando, seu rosto estaria corado, os lábios inchados. Ocasionalmente seu cabelo estaria uma baderna. E sua camisa amarrotada.

Eu não gostava. Algo estava no ar.

Fui atingido como por um raio, quando finalmente aconteceu. Violeta voltou para casa de uma de suas saídas a noite com o Outro. Meu pêlo eriçou e sibilei, mas eles me ignoraram! Os dois! Até meu bicho de estimação! Sabia que o Outro era problema. Eles beberam um negócio com cheiro nojento e depois... Por alguma razão, eles começaram a se lavar. Não sei por quê. Talvez achassem que estavam sujos?

Sentei confuso, quando ouvi o Violeta gemer. Estava certo! O Outro o estava machucando! Escalei o sofá e saltei!

Ah... Os guinchos agudos de minha vitória...

"Heeyu!" Oops, parece que Violeta não estava totalmente agradecido. Sabia o que essa expressão significava... Queria dizer que logo teria um jornal enrolado perigosamente perto do meu traseiro. Melhor dar no pé. Eu me joguei para fora do sofá e fugi.

Parabéns para mim seriam apropriados. Era uma ótima idéia me esconder no armário nunca-completamente-fechado. Pude ouvir o som de água corrente, passos e uma conversa baixa também. Bem, Violeta não pode ficar bravo por muito tempo. Eu me aninhei na roupa limpa recém-lavada e cochilei. Fui acordado, entretanto, pelo barulho da porta sendo aberta. Congelei. Violeta sabia que onde estava me escondendo? Era muito cedo!

Para minha angústia parcial, Violeta Aveludado me ignorou totalmente. O Outro estava com ele. Sibilei, mas nenhum deles me ouviu. Contudo, a atmosfera no quarto me fez parar e piscar. Violeta parecia tão tímido, enquanto o Outro o olhava como se fosso peixe fresco.

E então o Outro colocou suas patas em meu Violeta. E começaram a se lavar novamente, por alguma razão boba. Até agora, Violeta sempre tomou banho em seu quartinho de sujeira. Logo eles estavam esparramados na cama de Violeta, ainda se lavando entusiasticamente. Inesperadamente o cheiro fez sentido. Quando Violeta passou a ofegar e gemer outra vez, não pude mais suportar. Pulei de meu esconderijo seguro e me impulsionei para a cama, subi entre meu bichinho e o Outro. Arqueei as costas, enfurecido, tentando parecer perigoso. Ninguém machuca meu animal de estimação, não se eu tiver algo a dizer sobre isso!

De repente, Violeta riu. "Heeyu parece determinado em guardar minha virtude." Ainda rindo, ele se desenroscou do Outro, agarrando meu cangote no processo. "Obrigado pelo esforço gatinho, mas vou ficar bem. Não se preocupe comigo, ta?" e fechou a porta, bem no meu focinho.

Passei a noite planejando o fim iminente do Outro de olhos-azuis. Mas infelizmente, seus poderes maléficos envolventes me fizeram hesitantes em minhas patadas.

Não posso baixar a guarda por ganhar uma tigela cheia de leite e salmão fresco. Contudo, eu o encarei feio e ericei os pêlos. Suborno não vai te levar a lugar nenhum, seu usurpador perverso! Violeta é meu de estimação! Meu! Só meu!

Fiquei bem desconcertado quando alguns dias depois o usurpador se mudou para viver conosco; semi-permanente. Desnecessário dizer que era muito gratificante passar um tempo no colo de meu Violeta. Lamber seu pescoço. Ser um adorável e precioso gatinho. Hah! Tome isso, senhor Não-sou-fofo!

Infelizmente, Violeta ainda me botava para fora de seu quarto a noite. Consegui me infiltrar uma manhã e o cheiro me disse tudo. Passei o dia choramingando e atordoado, nessa ordem. Acasalando. Meu Violeta estava se acasalando com o Outro! Meus esforços dobraram. Piscava os cílios de modo gracioso. Brincava com novilho de lã. Bebia leite. Espreguiçava no colo do meu animalzinho. Interpretava a última encarnação de preciosidade. Resumindo – fiz meu Violeta Aveludado babar em mim.

Pude ver que o Outro estava furioso. Uma tarde, nós três estávamos assistindo a caixa de preta brilhante com imagens em movimento, eu estando meio escondido na camiseta do meu bicho de estimação, sua mão coçando minhas orelhas. Não consegui evitar lançar um olhar vitorioso para o Outro.

Então ele surtou.

"Chega! Estou farto de você e sua superioridade presunçosa!" ele gritou, levantando do sofá. Meu Violeta piscou pra ele.

"Como é?!" Mas o Outro o ignorou e me pegou pela nuca.

"Trate de parar de me dar essas olhadas convencidas. De interromper meu tempo sozinho com meu Duo. Mas acima de tudo, dê o fora da nossa vida amorosa!" ele gritou, seus próprios pêlos se arrepiando quase visivelmente. Eu o encarei desafiadoramente. Conseguia fazer isso também! Então travamos uma batalha com os olhos, até ouvirmos uma risadinha. Então um ronco. E finalmente uma gargalhada.

Violeta estava rindo tanto que lágrimas escorriam em seu rosto. Troquei olhares desconfiados com o Outro, ambos levantando uma sobrancelha. O que ele achava tão engraçado?

"Heero, você está acusando um gatinho de sabotar nosso relacionamento" conseguiu expressar finalmente, ainda em meio a risadas. Quando nos olhamos outra vez, eu e Olhos-Azuis viemos a uma conclusão mútua: ninguém tira sarro da nossa cara!

Miando em conjunto, atacamos _nosso_ Violeta Aveludado.

* * *

**Fim.**


End file.
